Some Dreams Come TrueA BajanCanadian Fanfic
by Nami Nakori
Summary: Mitch, otherwise known as the BajanCanadian, has everything he could ever ask for. Fans, friends, family, and so much support! Gabrielle has the same life but she is a lesser known youtuber. So what will happen when their worlds collide? Read and find out! (This is my first fanfiction so review and tell me any ideas you have!) BajanxOC/ SetoxOC/ JeromexOC


Mitch's P.O.V.

I turned off the recording and sighed. Another completed Hunger Games. I smiled thinking of how successful it was. I was known as the King of Hunger Games, but today made that name shine. I had killed almost every single player in the game!

I could hear footsteps pounding up the stairs and it registered in my mind before he walked in that it was Jerome. Jerome kicked open the door and ran in with an excited expression on his face. Jerome was tall, slim, and He has chocolate brown hair similar to mine but his was short unlike his hairy Minecraft Bacca character. He had deep hazel eyes that were usually filled with light. He had always been like a second brother to me. "Dude, you busted them playas up! Nice game," Jerome said, putting up a hand for a high five. I high fived him and exclaimed "I know! I took them out like the pvp boss I am! The King!" Jerome started chanting "The King! The King! The King!" I burst out laughing. He rushed into my closet, started shoving stuff around until he pulled out a small, plastic, gold crown with fake rubies that shined like the sun in the light from the fan. He raced over and placed it on my head, messing up my spiky, chocolate brown hair, and began chanting again "THE KING! THE KING!" The crown was our for our Celebratory Hunger Games victory. I stood up taller and said, "All hail King Mitch the Marvelous!" Jerome sank down to his knees and pretended to worship me. "Oh brave, valiant, and smart King Mitch! Teach me your wonderful ways," Jerome said a smirk forming on his face.

We broke out into a furious laughing fit when we heard furious knocking on the door. "Come on in! Just celebrating another victory." I said, smirking. Adam stepped in, shook his head in mock disapproval, rolled his eyes and said, "Do you always have to do this?" I just laughed while Jerome answered "Every time." Adam shook his head again and laughed. Adam was tall, a little big in the middle, and one of the funniest guys you can ever meet. He had light brown hair that curled down on both sides of his face that connected to his short coffee colored beard. "Next time remember to invite The Budder King and let Jerome be King Bacca and we can all celebrate. The Three Kings." Adam declared. I gave Jerome one look and broke out laughing. "Alright, Alright Adam, We'll have an all king's party and remember to invite you."

I've been a part of Team Crafted for a long while and have enjoyed the experience very much. It's fun to live and get to know everyone, but sometimes it's stressful. If you try to go and relax and chill, someone will end up throwing a random water gun war and attack everyone, but other than that it's tons of fun.

"Can we go out and eat as a victory for another spectacular win in Hunger Games? Especially when you wrecked EVERYONE Mitch! We totally deserved it!" Jerome begged me and Adam. "Well we'll have to ask Jason, Quinten, Ty, Dakota, and Ian." I said glancing at Adam. Adam nodded and said "I'll go ask Ty! I mean Ty, Jason, Quinten, Dakota, Seto, and Ian." He raced out the room before anyone else said anything. Jerome and I looked at each other oddly then shrugged.

"If we go anywhere I hope it's out for Chinese at Panda Palace." I said looking at Jerome and he nodded as we walked down the stairs. Panda Palace was our favorite place to eat and we hadn't gone in forever. "I hope the other guys say yes as easy as Adam did." Jerome said to me as I nodded in agreement. "Well at least it's everyone's favorite restaurant." I said and shrugged. Jerome nodded and nudged my arm, knocking me into the stair railing. I gave him an evil grin and pushed him into the railing hard. He laughed and reached his arm out to push me, but I had already made it down the stairs and ran away laughing. Jerome shook his head and raced down the hall after me. "I'll get Quinten, Dakota, and Seto! You go get Jason and Ian because we both know Adam will get Ty as he declared before racing out of the room." I rolled my eyes at Jerome and yelled back "Alright." I raced down the hall towards Ian and Jason.

Adam's P.O.V.

"Ty? Ty?" I said as I knocked on Ty's dark oak wood door. "Mhmn?" Ty said drowsily through the door. "Feel like going out to eat at Panda Palace?" I heard Ty gasp and he opened the door. His disheveled chestnut hair was spread out all over his face and he was still in a large, loose, aqua colored t-shirt and red and black checkered boxers. He was shorter than me but not by a bunch "You're kidding." He said looking at me as excitement and shock lit his light hazel eyes. "Nope." I said as I threw an arm around his shoulder. He sighed in relief and happiness as he laid his head on my shoulder. "Back to our usual hangout." Ty said and turned his head to me smiling. "I guess we are." I said brightening up. Ty's smile faded like a ghost "Adam what if the others find out about…" Ty lowered his voice as he said "Us." I laughed and held him close "Don't worry Ty they won't. We'll just have to be careful and it wouldn't be a lie if we told them we haven't been together for long. We've only been together for a few weeks." Ty nodded slowly and then a small smile formed on his face. "We'll be fine." Ty said brightening up.

I decided to change the subject and said "Did you just wake up?" Ty rubbed his eyes, yawned, and nodded. "I had to keep restarting my recording because Jerome kept dropping his microphone so we had to keep restarting until he could hold it still which took about an hour! Jerome thought it was hilarious but I just thought it was stupid. I got so tired after we finished I changed into this, told Jerome I'd talk to him later and he went to play Hunger Games with Mitch while I passed out." I shook my head and laughed. Ty shot me a glare and I stopped laughing when he said "What's so funny?" I shook off my fit of laughter and told him "Clumsy Jerome. Just the other day I was recording with him and he dropped his phone more than ten times." I broke out laughing again and Ty's wall of seriousness came down. "Well let me get dressed and brush my hair and I'll be ready to go." Ty said. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly in a hug. Ty was caught off guard for a moment; his hazel eyes widened with shock, then hugged me back. I ruffled his already disheveled chestnut hair like he hated and raced down the hallway at full speed. "Adam!" Ty whined loudly behind me and I laughed as I entered my room.

Mitch's P.O.V

I ran to Jason's room, knocked, and then opened the door. "Hey Mitch!" Jason said. "Hey Jason! You want to go Panda Palace?" Jason jumped up and smiled brightly. Jason was shorter than me, had sky blue eyes, hazel brown, curly hair, and a smile brighter than the moon. He was wearing his usual baseball cap, a black shirt, black jeans, and black Nikes. "I'd love to!" he said smiling brightly, his bright, white teeth shining like stars. "Great! I've got to go ask Ian and if the other guys tell Jerome it sounds great we can go!" I said. Jason nodded and said "I can go help Jerome while you get Ian." I nodded and raced down the hallway towards Ian's room. I knocked and when I heard Ian say "Come on in!" I opened the door. "Hey Mitch!" Ian said as he stared intently his computer screen. "Hey Ian." I said. He had short hair like Jerome's and the same color as Jerome's. He had a short beard, clear blue eyes like Jason's, and was wearing a peach colored fedora. "YES!" Ian shouted in success. "What happened?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me. I walked behind Ian's computer chair and he had won a Minecraft mini-game called The Walls. "Nice!" I said holding my hand up for a high-five. Ian high-fived me, turned his computer off, and turned towards me. He had a green shirt, jeans, and black converse. "So Mitch what do you need?" Ian said folding his hands in his lap. "I wanted to know if you would like to go to … Hmm maybe…Panda Palace." I said casually waiting for his response. "Back to our hangout?" Ian sprung up from his comfy, black gaming chair, almost knocking over his desk. I nodded and grinned from ear to ear. "Well why are we waiting? Let's go!" Ian said racing out of the room.

I laughed and raced after him. We headed down the stairs at full speed, almost tripping over each other. When we got to the living room all the guys were there, dressed and ready. "So, we take two cars. Ian driving one and Jerome driving the other. Jerome, Seto, Jason, and I will take one and Ian, Adam, Ty, and Quinten will take the other. That sound ok?" I asked wringing my hands anxiously waiting for their answers. "Sure." Adam said nodding. "Let's go then." They all jumped up from the couch, and headed outside to the cars.

Jerome jumped in the driver's seat and I sat in the passenger's seat while Seto and Jason sat in the back. Seto was the quiet one. He was very, very, very shy. He had short cocoa colored hair that looked like Ty's but it was darker and it was mostly hidden under his hoodie that he always wore. He had emerald green eyes and he was short. We all buckled in and Jerome started to drive. I turned on the radio and we all sang along to Hey Soul Sister by Train until we got to Panda Palace. Jerome parked the car and we all hopped out. Ian parked the other car next to us and we all ran inside. Jerome got us a waiter, his name was Eric, and he seated us all at a long table to the very right of the restaurant.

"What would you like to drink?" Eric asked politely, clasping his hands together. "I'll take a Coke." I said quickly, my patient easily fading as I waited for the rest of the gang to order their drinks so we could go get food. "I'll get a Coke as well, Seto wants Barqs rootbeer, Ian and Jason want tea, Quinten and Dakota want water, and Adam and Ty want Dr. Pepper." Jerome said quickly glancing at me. I knew he noticed my impatience to get food so when we got up to get our food, I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered "Thank you." He nodded and walked off to get his food. I walked around piling my plate until it was as tall as the Eifel Tower. I rounded the corner and crashed straight into someone. I grabbed their wrist before they hit the ground. "I'm so, so, so….." I opened my eyes and got my first look at the person. My breath caught in my throat _Who is that?_


End file.
